SATEG: Return of the sirens!
by LuanMarieLoud
Summary: i do not Own mlp
1. Chapter 1

This isn't Equestria Girls without a musical number! Also I've changed the title of the fantiction to "Shantae and the Equestrian Girls: Return of the Sirens" But I had to abbreviate since deviantart has a character limit for names. Anyways, chapter 2 ahoy! Also, expect a bio on my version of Shantae. I don't know when though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Siren's Takeover Part 1

It is lunch time at Crystal Prep as the three sirens come through the doors about ready to sing

Voices: Who are they? New students I think. And they want to sing, so enchanting.

[The Dazzlings]

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

[Adagio Dazzle]

We heard you want to get together

We heard you want to rock their school

We've thought of something that is better

Something that changes all the rules

Why pretend we're all the same

When some of us shine brighter?

[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]

Shine brighter

[Adagio Dazzle]

Here's a chance to find your flame

Are you a loser or a fighter?

[The Dazzlings]

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

Are you afraid of failing the audition?

[Adagio Dazzle]

You're a star and you should know it

Yeah, you rise above the rest

It doesn't matter who you hurt

If you're just proving you're the best

[The Dazzlings]

Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh

Battle! You wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands

[The Dazzlings and students]

Battle!

"Student 1": I can beat you!

The Dazzlings and students: Battle!

"Student 2 ": Ha! You wish!

The Dazzlings and students: Battle!

Twilight Sparkle: I so want this!

The Dazzlings and students: Battle!

"Shadow Bolts": Not if I get it first!

[The Dazzlings and students]

Me and you, you and me

Why don't we see who is better?

We don't have to be one and the same thing

Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

[Students]

I'm going out and winning the audition

[The Dazzlings and students]

Battle! We wanna win it

Let's have a battle, battle of the bands

Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it

Let's have a battle, battle, battle

Battle of the bands!

Aria: I can't believe we had to sing that song again.

Adagio: Well it worked some. The students are all up against each other, and we grow stronger. Now we just wait for the auditions for the battle with CHS.

Sonata: Can we please eat first? It's Taco Tuesday!

Adagio: Ugh *facepalms*

Aria: Just go to sleep Sonata.

Transition to the Principal's Office.

Adagio: And that principal is why I think you should hold auditions a bit earlier than usual. We can even show off a bit of our talent for you right now.

Principal: Depends on how good you are.

The Sirens do a dance and sing a song for him.

Principal: Bravo! I will definitely move the auditions earlier. That way students will have to work extra hard. We will beat CHS at the Sing Dance Battle this year for sure!

Adagio: Excellent. Now me and my two...friends...will head out and begin practicing.

Principal over PA: Students! The auditions for the Sing Dance Battle have been rescheduled to November 11th! Work extra hard to make it!

Adagio: We will Principal. Our plan is going perfectly. Soon this entire school will be ours for the taking. And then CHS, then the world!


	3. Chapter 3

It is after staff hours and Luna is heading towards her office to pack up her stuff and leave.

Shantae: *she is in her bed crying* I've failed you Uncle Mimic, I-I miss you...*she cries more*

Luna: *walks in to see Shantae crying* Shantae? What's wrong?

Shantae: Oh Luna...I've failed to make any friends yet. The third day of school and still no friends...

Luna: Building a friendship takes a while Shantae. It doesn't happen instantly. Try making friends with the Rainbooms. Everyone likes them.

Shantae: *sniffles* I-I already tried. And Sunset got mad at me...

Luna: Now why would she do that?

Shantae: S-She found out a bit of my secret and thinks I'm going to hurt her friends...

Luna: She found out that you're a half genie?

Shantae: Thankfully no...just that I have magical powers.

Luna: I'll try and clear things up with Sunset during the next meeting. For now, you need sleep. Tomorrow is the extra credit dance and sing contest. Something to help motivate the students somehow. I don't get how it works. Any clothes are appropriate as long as they are cultural or school appropriate.

Shantae: *sniffs* Thanks for telling me Luna. I'll be there.

Luna: Good night Shantae.

The next day in the gymnasium. Students are gathered around it.

Judge: Alright. So who wants to go first.

Shantae: *raises her hand from behind someone. Her entire body isn't visible*

Judge: You in the back!

Shantae: *appears in her genie "costume"* I hope that this is appropriate. It's related to my culture.

Judge: It is then. Now begin!

SS: Looks like Shantae is up first.

Fluttershy: I wonder what her singing voice is like.

Shantae: *moves her belly from side to side*

Repeat x2

Under his protection

His Shield

His Divine Will

His Great Wisdom

His Great Powers

His Undeniable Protection

I am protected by the...

*Egyptian chanting*

RD: Oh my gosh! She's amazing! Her dance moves are so awesome!

SS: She IS a belly dancer after all Dash.

Aegis of Anubis

Aegis of Anubis

Aegis of Anubis

Aegis of Anubis

His Shield

I am protected by the Aegis of Anubis!

SS: She is pretty good

Repeat x2

His great eyes

His resurrection

His achievements

Pinkie: More like magical!

I am protected by the...

Aegis of Anubis

Aegis of Anubis

Aegis of Anubis

Aegis of Anubis

Aegis of Anubis

I am protected by the Aegis of Anubis!

*egyptian chanting*

*she stops belly dancing and gets off stage after bowing*

Shantae: Thanks everyone! *sits back down* I hope I did well

RD: *runs up to Shantae* That was awesome!

Shantae: You really think so? It took me a while to think up the lyrics. I stayed up until 2 in the morning writing and another half hour memorizing them.

Pinkie: What about your dance moves?

Shantae: Those? I know those by heart. I've been belly dancing my whole life.

Rarity: Your outfit is a bit on the revealing side though darling.

Shantae: I know that. I'm somewhat used to people seeing me in this outfit.

Shantae's Thoughts: I'm just glad none of my transformations kicked in...wait none of them kicked in?!

SS: That was quite impressive of you.

Shantae: Thanks...

SS: Me and Shantae gotta head off to class. See you girls later.

The other girls wave good bye.

Shantae: You told me not to hurt your friends, and yet you've done it yourself.

SS: *shocked look* H-How do you know about that?! I thought everyone forgot about that incident.

Shantae: Guess those three girls were right. If you even think about harming anyone, I won't hesitate to fight back.

SS: But at least I've changed. I feel like you're going to be the one that's going to attack, given this school's track record of magic.

Shantae: Why would I? I'm the guardian of my own town. I fight to protect them.

The bell for almost late goes off.

SS: We better get to class. We're gonna be late.

Shantae: Don't expect me to talk to for a while after what you accused me of.

In the classroom, the teacher is looking at Shantae.

Teacher: Ms. Sahara! What are you doing in that revealing outfit?!

Shantae: Eep! So sorry Miss! I'll go get changed!

Teacher: You better. Next time it's a detention.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: Siren's Takeover Part 2

Timeskip to November 11th. Shantae has been doing average as a student, but socially she isn't doing well. She's staying away from people, even the Rainbooms. It is currently lunch time.

RD: What's with Shantae? Ever since the extra credit sing and dance she's being shyer than Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Uh huh. *everyone looks at Fluttershy* Oh! I mean, that's not good.

SS: Don't ask me why. Though she did tell me something.

Rarity: What would that be darling?

SS: She found out about what I did in the past as a raging she-demon. She said that three girls told her.

All of the girls, except SS: The Dazzlings?!

AJ: I thought that they were gone.

RD: It's not like they can do anything, no more negative energy to feed off of means no more Sirens!

Pinkie: So we have nothing to worry about!

SS: I wouldn't count on it. I have this strange feeling that the Sirens will be back.

Fluttershy: Why is that Sunset?

SS: The Sirens are smart and cunning. They will find a way to come back.

RD: If they do, we'll be ready to kick their tails again. *punches her palm*

At the same time, the auditions are going on at Crystal Prep High School.

Adagio: Remember girls, we want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored.

Aria: As if we haven't heard that one before.

Sonata: I like it.

The curtains pull back to reveal the Sirens about to sing a very popular song of theirs.

[The Dazzlings]

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Now that you're under our spell

Blindsided by the beat

Clapping your hands, stomping your feet

You didn't know that you fell

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Now you've fallen under our spell

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh

[The Dazzlings]

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

[Adagio Dazzle]

Listen to the sound of my voice

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Soon you'll find you don't have a choice

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Captured in the web of my song

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Soon you'll all be singing along

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh, whoa, oh

[The Dazzlings]

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

We've got the music, makes you move it

Got the song that makes you lose it

We say "jump", you say "how high?"

Put your hands up to the sky

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our spell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

You didn't know that you fell

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Now that you're under our

[Adagio Dazzle]

Spell

[maniacal laughter]

The Principal and students begin cheering.

Principal: That was fantastic! The best for for last was indeed saved. Alright everyone vote for whichever bands you want to represent CPHS during the Sing Dance Battle. The results will be counted tomorrow and announced after the weekend. So have a great weekend everyone!

Adagio: Everything is going according to plan.

Aria: Why wouldn't it? Our voices make people do whatever we want them to do.

Sonata: Do any of you girls remember that one purple haired girl we talked to on the way here?

Adagio: You mean the girl with the genie outfit? She goes to the same school as Sunset Shimmer.

Sonata: She seemed all fun and crazy. Now she's being anti-social.

Adagio: I told her about what Sunset did. The last thing we need is another source of magic teaming up with her. It was bad enough we had that alicorn princess with her.

Aria: She's gone though. I saw her go into CHS's statue back to her world.

Adagio: Wait, there's a way to get back to Equestria? This changes everything. After we take over this world, Equestria will be next.

Aria: Taking over this world will be easy. So much negative energy.

Adagio: Hopefully those girls still think we're powerless. That way when they hear us singing they'll be thrown off guard. Then we strike.

Sonata: Shouldn't we get going? Everyone here has left.

Adagio: That we should.

Skip to where the three hang out, which is at a place Adagio rented.

Adagio: I'm surprised that they accept Equestrian currency.

Aria: It's gold Adagio. One of this world's rarest metals. This species will do anything for it.

Adagio: Very interesting. Aria, I have a job for you. I want you to go and spy on this girl we met a while back. We need to know if she's a threat or not.

Aria: She doesn't even know us, spying won't be an issue.

Adagio: Perfect. You'll start Monday. I'll tell the principal you came down with a sickness.

Sonata: It's a perfect excuse. I should probably use it.

Aria: Don't bother Sonata.

Adagio: You should probably change your look so that no one recognizes you.

Aria: That's the last thing I need.

Adagio: Me and Sonata will handle Crystal Prep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Aria's Espionata

Aria: Time to see why Adagio wants me to spy on this girl. *walks into the school with a different look*

Pinkie: *skipping through the hallways and stops in front of Aria* Hi there! Are you new?

Aria: *nods*

Pinkie: Speak new girl!

Aria: *points to mouth forming a X with her fingers*

Pinkie: Ohhhh, you're mute?

Aria: *nods*

Pinkie: That sucks. What's your name?

Aria: *takes out a piece of paper and writes Aria Blaze*

Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie! Welcome to CHS!

SS: Pinkie Pie! Who are you talking to?

Pinkie: A new girl. Her name is Aria Blaze.

SS: *gasps* You! What are you doing here?!

Aria: Shoot, I was discovered!

Pinkie: Who is she?

SS: She's a Siren. One of the three that tried to take over the school, but we stopped.

Pinkie: Well, maybe she's changed?

SS: If she has she wouldn't be wearing that r-That's not a red gem. It's green.

Aria: You need to learn to stop falsely accusing people of things Sunset. And yes, I have changed. Now, who's this girl with...the moves...I've heard a lot about. Purple hair too.

SS: You mean Shantae? She's probably on her way to lunch.

Aria: Yes her. *forces a smile*

Pinkie: Follow us! I'll introduce you to her!

SS: I actually have a tutoring session with Miss Cherilee. Sorry girls. *heads off to Cherilee's classroom*

Aria: Sunset changed for the better.

Pinkie: Yeah she has *giggles*

Aria's thoughts: I can't believe I'm even this close to this girl.

Aria: So what's this Shantae girl like?

Pinkie: She was really nice and open. Now she's really shy and anti-social. Apparently one of you three said something to her that made her afraid of Sunset.

Aria: That was Adagio. She hasn't and won't ever change.

Pinkie: That's too bad. Well! Here we are! The lunch room!

Aria: I remember this place *takes off her wig* I can't believe a simple wig is enough to make people think I'm someone different.

Pinkie: Shantae is over there in the back. No one wants to sit next to her though.

Aria: I'll go talk to her. *walks over to where Shantae is sitting*

Pinkie: Good luck! *runs over to RD, AJ, Fluttershy, and Rarity and sits down with them*

Aria: *sits down in front of Shantae* So I've heard you've become very shy.

Shantae: You! You were with that one girl that told me about Sunset.

Aria: Calm down, I'm not friends with her anymore. What she did was wrong. But what she was true.

Shantae: From where I'm from, I don't find that hard to believe.

Aria: Why's that?

Shantae: I come from a place where creatures of different kinds run around, even those that are magical. But I'm just a normal girl from there. No one is there to protect us.

Aria: So your home is in ruins?

Shantae: No no no! Not at all. We get the occasionally pirate attacks, but the pirate usually leaves after not getting what she wants.

Aria: You sound like you come from a crazy place.

Shantae: *chuckles* You don't know the half of it. I just want to be back at home with my Uncle and the rest of the town. I'm used to leaving my town, just not used to being this far out.

Aria: I don't really come from anywhere special. I just have a good singing voice like Adagio and Sonata.

Shantae: The other two girls I presume?

Aria: Yeah. I have to go. I'm being picked up early.

Shantae: By um what's your name?

Aria: Aria. *leaves the lunch room*

Shantae: She seemed nice. *continues eating* I can't wait for gym class. I need some exercise.

Transition to Adagio's place after school ends.

Aria: Adagio, I'm back!

Adagio: Found anything of use?

Aria: Shantae is the girl's name. She does have some kind of magic coming off of her, but it's a very ancient magic the three of us thought died out shortly before the stupid bearded unicorn sent us here.

Sonata: You mean genie magic?

Aria: Exactly. Whoever this Shantae girl is, she is big threat if she allies with those six girls.

Adagio: What's she like though?

Aria: Very shy and reserved, at first. She gets more open if you can even talk to her. I was cringing in my mind playing a fake nice persona.

Adagio: You did well Aria.

Aria: How did things with you and Sonata go at CPHS?

Sonata: Oh my gosh! It went perfectly. Though one of the girls there looks a lot like that other purple haired girl we lost to.

Adagio: She has no magic, so she is of no threat. We have nearly the entire school under our control. The only students that aren't under our control are the ones that don't even care what we do.

Aria: So those ones are irrelevant?

Adagio: Not quite. But right now, yes. Well all should get some sleep. Aria, you're coming to Crystal Prep tomorrow.

Aria: Did they announce the winner of the auditions?

Adagio: Us and the Shadowbolts. Apparently the battle is a two band versus two band face off. We have to team up with them. They'll play the instruments and we'll handle the vocals.

Sonata: That's good right?

Adagio: Very good. Hahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: The CHS Auditions

It is January, the students all had a wonderful winter break. Shantae got to visit everyone back at Scuttle Town, but told her Uncle she has yet to make any friends. Her uncle gave her some more words of encouragement, and it raised her spirits.

It is January 12th, the day for auditions.

Celestia over PA: Students! I hope you all prepared for the auditions for whom is gonna be our two bands representing CHS at this year's first annual Sing Dance Battle! So please head to the gymnasium and find a seat. We will call up bands to participate.

At the gymnasium.

Luna and the mic: Welcome everyone. So let's get started. *gets down from the stage*

Celestia: First up is Trixie Lulamoon and her band.

Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie will be the one to represent our school!

Trixie plays her song and afterwards everyone claps.

Shantae: So many talented singer and dancers.

Rarity: That there is darling

Shantae: Oh, hi there Rarity. Are the Rainbooms participating?

RD: You bet your butt we are! We're gonna be one of the bands that will represent. Also, the song you play here is the song you play at the Battle, if you and the other band can agree on it.

Shantae: I doubt I'll win, but I can at least try. While I was at winter break, I had my uncle make a tape that has some Arabian background music on it. I'm gonna be using one of them for the song I'm gonna sing.

Celestia: Next up, the Rainbooms.

RD: Come on girls, we're next!

The curtains pull open and Sunset begins singing.

[Sunset Shimmer]

A friend for life

That's what you are to me

A friend for life

That's what you are to me

I couldn't see what was

Right there in front of me

Turned my back

Got my mind off track

Yeah

You saw a world that was

Something new entirely

Helped me to see

[All]

All the possibilities

Oooohhhhh...

Like a star in the day light

Or like a diamond at night

Your light was hidden

From my sight

A friend for life

That's what you are to me

A friend for life

That's what you are to me

[Sunset Shimmer]

Every friendship is tested

You say you're sincere

But it's all unclear now

But with a word

Everything changes

And just like that

You and I are right back

Oohhh...

Like a star in the day light (Rarity: Star in the day light)

Or like a diamond at night (Fluttershy: Diamond at night)

[All]

Your light will shine

When the time is right

A friend for life

That's what you are to me

A friend for life

That's what you are to me

When I put my hand out

And I thought I would fall

You knew what I needed

And you came around

To fix it all

[Sunset Shimmer]

A friend for life

That's what you are to me

A friend for life

That's what you are to me

A friend for life

That's what you are to me

Ooohh-wa-ooohh

(RD: Like a star in the day light)

A friend for life

That's what you are to me

(Pinkie: Like a diamond at night)

That's what you are to me

Everyone bursts out in applause and cheering, even Shantae.

Celestia: Next up Shantae Sahara on her own.

Shantae: *goes up to the mic* My uncle made me some background music that matches the lyrics of the song I wrote, so here goes nothing. *starts the music*

Arabian sounding music begins playing.

They say we live in the darkness

They say there's trouble ahead

Every day there's sorrow: today, tomorrow

But I am dancing instead

'Cause I can dance through the danger

The magic flows through my soul

All around, it's seeming in the dream I'm dreaming

A better day can't be far away

So I will dance through the danger

And fly away to the stars

Take my lead and I'll start it to the beat of my heart

I'll never give up in my fight 'til the future is bright

Shantae begins belly dancing, despite not having her belly dancer outfit on, as a guitar solo plays.

Pinkie: I hope the Rainbooms and Shantae win! I want to play her song!

RD: But what about our song Pinkie?

Pinkie: We've sung that already silly *giggles*. Plus here's is Arabic! Oh! She's continuing

[Shantae]

So we will dance through the danger

Together we'll never fail

We will forge a path to our destiny

I ask you to dance with me, so the world can see

That we can dance through the danger

Together we will set sail

For a time and space with a faster pace

Seeing the world as a happier place

Yes, we can dance through the danger

And fly away to the stars

Come along, don't miss this

'Cause I know that this is our time

So we will dance through the danger

Together we will set sail

For a time and space with a faster pace

Seeing the world as a happier place

Shantae: That was Dance Through the Danger by me, Shantae Sahara. Thank you for listening. *walks back to where the girls are*

RD: *looks shocked* W-What was t-that?

SS: I'm just as shocked as you Dash.

Pinkie: That was amazing! Far better than us!

Fluttershy; Uh huh.

Rarity: We have one last performance. Someone named Nightmare Dreams and his band

Nightmare: This song is one I took so long to write. Ready boys?

Nightmare's band: *nods and then they begin playing their intruments*

[Nightmare]

Welcome little child to your darkest fears inside

Come and join the fun take a journey through the night

Watch the closet doors or else the night consumes you more

Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light

So grab your only ammunition your common sense and torch

The corridors are filled with fright when something's on the porch

How long will you last through these memories of the past

Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours

Fluttershy: *begins whining* T-This music isn't fun to listen to...

Shantae: It's almost evil sounding.

[Band]

Forced down to reckoning

Your dreams become the sickening

You thought you were alone

No they BITE you to the bone

You shout

Break Break Break my mind

Break it 'till the tale unwinds

Force my thoughts through Hell and back

Or leave me alone tonight

Break Break Break my heart

Break me 'till I fall apart

This can't be real

This can't be right

Now die inside the flames of your fright

Shantae: So violent! What were they thinking when they made this song?!

[Nightmare]

You thought your safest place to breath was right inside your room

But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom

You're looking left and right throught the doors you shut so tight

But as long as you're away they open up to scare you soon

SO keep an eye on all your toys 'cus some don't look the same

Your chance to act is short enough to turn your mind insane

Your plushy gets impatient from the overwhelmed sensation

So be sure to keep him on the chair or time will surely drain

[Band]

Forced down to reckoning

Your dreams become the sickening

You thought you were alone

No they BITE you to the bone

You shout

Break Break Break my mind

Break it 'till the tale unwinds

Force my thoughts through Hell and back

Or leave me alone tonight

Break Break Break my heart

Break me 'till I fall apart

This can't be real

This can't be right

Now die inside the flames of your fright

[Band, except Nightmare]

Hey kid! why do you moan?!

We can't help but notice that you're home alone

Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call

That's not all your flashlight is limited

That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited

Don't be scared it's not like we care

Your nightmare is all that we wanted prepared

On the bed just don't be mislead

Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled

The closet whoops!

I wouldn't run over

cus a fox inside and he seems OUT OF ORDER

Oh and look

You know these guys

The chicken and bunny don't look so alive

The cupcake is torn

Your death was reborn

Can you survive 'til the crack of dawn!!

Watch your back

Take a turn to the left and the right

There's no end in sight

Your darkest of nights

They burn you inside

Begin night FIVE

Watch your back

Check the hall for your chance to survive

The shadows enraged

Your mind's getting phased

Your life is no longer SAFE!

RD: These guys don't deserve to win.

AJ: Ah-ah don't even think these guys even belong in the school

SS: Agreed Applejack!

[Band]

Break Break Break my mind

Break it 'till the tale unwinds

Force my thoughts through Hell and back

Or leave me alone tonight

Break Break Break my heart

Break me 'till I fall apart

This can't be real

This can't be right

Now die inside the flames of your fright

Watch your back

Take a turn to the left and the right

NOWHERE TO RUN

NOWHERE TO HIDE

Watch your back

Try your best to survive the night

NOWHERE TO RUN

TRY AND SURVIVE THE NIGHT

Celestia: That was...an...um interesting performance. Alright everyone. Cast your votes and the votes will be counted tomorrow, then announced the Monday back to school.

Shantae's Thoughts: I hope I don't get paired up with Sunset.

SS's Thoughts: I hope we don't get paired up with Shantae.

RD: So Sunset, you okay? You've been glaring at Shantae for the entire audition. What gives?

SS: Me and her had an argument and now I don't like her anymore.

Rarity: What was is about darling?

SS: She told me about her adventures and I didn't believe her. She fights pirates apparently. Like the ones everyone knows

Rarity: I'm not one to judge people, but those pirates don't even exist.

AJ: Did she say whether or not she was being serious?

SS: Well...no

Fluttershy: Then you need to go apologize to her.

SS: I guess you're right...*sighs*...Even after a full year you would think I would've changed completely.

Fluttershy: Not everyone can change completely Sunset. Some of their old personality will be left behind.

SS: I was afraid you'd say that. I'll go apologize to Shantae right now.

Rarity: Please do darling. We'll need cooperation if we get paired together.

SS: *walks over to Shantae and sits next to her* Hey Shantae, remember our argument?

Shantae: *annoyed tone in her voice* What are you doing here?

SS: That answers my question. Listen, I want to apologize for accusing you of wanting to hurt my friends.

Shantae: I can tell from your soul that you're being serious. I accept your apology. And I'm sorry for thinking that you would hurt anyone.

SS: It's fine. I still have a lot to learn about being nice to people, some people don't change completely though.

Shantae: Agreed.

They both have a make up hug.

Rarity: It's a make up hug!

RD: That's awesome!

Shantae: What did you think of me up there?

SS: You were amazing. It would be awesome to have you be a permanent member of the Rainbooms.

Shantae: I'm going to have to decline. Besides, this is my first time being outside of my own country.

SS: Not for me. Anyways, let's get to the other girls.

Shantae and Sunset both walk up to the other girls in the bleachers.

Pinkie: Friends again! Yipee! *falls from the ceiling and gets back up unscathed*

Shantae: How did she do that without getting hurt?

RD: It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it.

Pinkie: GROUP HUG! *she has a big smile*

They all go in for a hug.

Shantae's thoughts: My uncle was right I did make new friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Hangout Time...and Revealing Secrets

It's the end of the day and Pinkie Pie is skipping out of the school and appears in front of Shantae.

Pinkie: Hiya Shantae!

Shantae: Oh! Hi there Pinks. What's up?

Pinkie: Not much, just about to get my sleepover set up for me and the girls.

Shantae: Sleepover? What's a sleepover? *tilts her head confused*

Pinkie: *gasps in shock* Sister you need to have one to know what it is! Follow me! *grabs Shantae's arm and runs off with her*

Shantae: Whoa! How are you doing all this?!

Pinkie: We're heerrrrre! Also, I wouldn't question me if I were you. It gives people headaches.

Transition to Pinkie's room.

Pinkie: Hi girls! Look who decided to join us!

Shantae: *walks in* Hi girls. *waves her hand*

Rarity: Shantae darling! Nice to see you.

RD: What's up?

Shantae: Nothing much, just my first sleepover.

AJ: Ya first one huh? Yer gonna have a blast then sugarcube. Just don't go near Rarity if ya don't want yer nails painted or eyelashes messed with.

Shantae: I'm like Dash here, I'm not into that stuff.

RD: Welcome to the club. Up for some video games?

Shantae: We don't have many of those where I'm from, but sure!

RD: Just don't whine when I beat ya at Super Fighters X!

Shantae: Oh please, fighting is my forte.

A half hour later

RD: *has mouth gaping open* B-But how? H-How did I lose?

Shantae: Yea ha! I won! The girl with the hair whip is fun!

RD: She's the worst character in the game, not to mention you're just a beginner. Beginner's luck.

AJ: Being salty as a canister of table salt.

RD: You try beating her! She's like a born natural at this!

Shantae: Mind if I take my hair out of my shirt? It's really uncomfortable.

Pinkie: Go righty aheady!

Shantae: Thanks. *takes hair that goes down to her waist out of her shirt*

Rarity: Sacre blu! Your hair is so long!

Shantae: Thanks? I have to keep it inside my shirt during school hours.

RD: Rule follower?

Shantae: A bit. I tend to disobey my uncle a bit.

AJ: Tell us what kinda of treasure he's found.

Shantae: Well, while exploring the desert he found a pure gold tiara. He was amazed that it was in such great condition. It's over 1000 years old too.

Rarity: Oh my goodness! Where is it now?

Shantae: On top of my head. He gave it to me as a birthday gift for my 12th birthday.

RD: *moves close to Pinkie and whispers to her* Hey Pinks, have a look at this game. Or rather the girl on its cover.

Pinkie: *She looks at it and whispers to Dash* She looks almost identical to Shantae. But five us look exactly the same as some of this girls on this album. *holds up Rocking Rainbows album*

RD: That's because that is us Pinkie. We made that for our end of the year project, remember?

Pinkie: Oh yeah! Silly me *giggles*

RD: Maybe it is coincidence that she looks identical to the girl on this game.

Pinkie: *Yelling voice* Hey Shantae! We have a game for you to play!

RD: Pinkie!

Shantae: What's it called?

Pinkie: Half-Genie Girl! Weird name for a game huh?

Shantae: Yeah...very. But I'll give it a go. Toss me the game.

Pinkie: Tossy! *she tosses Shantae the game*

Shantae: *puts the game in and it boots with with the Yayword logo* There's already a save file loaded. Let's try that one. *selects the save file and it boots up to the final battle between a pirate women and a long purple haired girl*

SS: Isn't that the pirate you described to me Shantae?

Shantae's Thoughts: Risky Boots?! B-But how?! What kind of game is this?!

Shantae: *drops the controller shocked* Y-Yes it is. That's Risky Boots! Queen of the Seven Seas! B-But how?!

RD: Shantae? Are you alright?

Shantae: Girls...I-I have something to tell you...*gets up*

AJ: What is it sugarcube?

Shantae: I-I know that pirate...

RD: Is she like a friend that cosplays or something?

Shantae: No...she's a down to earth pirate. And she's my archenemy...listen...I-I'm not fully human...

Rarity: What do you mean darling? You seem perfectly normal to us.

Shantae: At first yes...but I'm actually...a half-genie...

All of them except Sunset gasp in shock.

Rarity: Excuse me? A half genie? Darling, genies don't exist.

Shantae: *reveals her pointy ears* This enough?

Pinkie: Nope!

Fluttershy: Try granting someone's wish in here.

Shantae: I can only do that if someone wants it very badly. And the wish can't be all selfish. And I can only grant one a day, and only if I feel like I should.

AJ: Ah have one.

Shantae: What is it Applejack?

AJ: Ah wish ta know where ma parents are.

Shantae: I'm assuming that you don't know who they are?

AJ: Ah...ah don't

Shantae: I will grant you this wish. *a flash of light appears*

AJ: *AJ's phone rings* Hello? Granny Smith? What do ya mean I've got mail? It's from ma?! And pa?! When did it arrive? Just now? Out of nowhere? What's it say?...Ma parents want ta see me but are too busy ta try...Love ya too Granny.

Shantae: Now do you believe me girls?

RD: That...was...AWESOME! Like more awesome than when we defeated the Sirens!

Shantae: You girls won't reject me for being half genie right?

Fluttershy: Why would we? Friends are always friends. No matter what.

Shantae: Thanks Fluttershy. Now, I think we have a sleepover to resume. Also, could you turn off that game. It's bringing back horrible memories.

So the girls enjoyed their sleepover, staying up until 3 AM. At that time however, Shantae was in Pinkie's kitchen staring off into the stars.

Shantae: Uncle...I did it. I made new friends. I hope you're proud of me. Shame that after the school year is over, I won't get to see them again...

SS: Not necessarily.

Shantae: Sunset? What are you doing up this late?

SS: I was about to ask you the same question

Shantae: Just remembering the good old days I had a few years back.

SS: What do you mean?

Shantae: Well, like I said about the time frame, my town thought I was a full genie. So I became their Guardian Genie. I protected the town from many attacks.

SS: Sounds like your life was never uneventful. *goes to the fridge* Jeez, who would need this much whipped cream?

Shantae: *laughs a bit* Pinkie Pie I guess. I was so afraid of how Scuttle Town would react when I revealed that wasn't a full genie, and only half-genie.

SS: And when you did tell them?

Shantae: To my surprise they accepted me. I was their Guardian Genie, and that's what I shall remain. Even to the day I die.

SS: Sounds like someone is dedicated to her work.

Shantae: That I am. What's your story?

SS: Something I'm very ashamed of...

Shantae: You don't have to say it if you don't want to.

SS: Thanks. I'd rather not say it.

Shantae: So you said you came from a place called Equestria, right?

SS: That's right. Why do you ask?

Shantae: What's it like?

SS: An almost complete utopia. Perfect harmony everywhere you turn. Sure there's arguments, but that's just natural among any living creature. Though, I've been away so long I don't know how it is now.

Shantae: Sounds like a nice place. Definitely somewhere we don't want anyone like Risky Boots or those Sirens was it?

SS: How do you know about the Sirens?

Shantae: Applejack told me about them. Said that they're bad news. One of them changed though, and she seemed really nice.

SS: I find that hard to believe.

Shantae: Well, she did offer to sing in front of me. So naturally I accepted.

SS: *gasps* S-She what?

Shantae: Is there something wrong?

SS: Applejack did tell you what happens if a Siren sings, and you hear one right?

Shantae: If she did I don't recall. Aria's voice was just enchanting. It felt like I was falling under a spell.

SS: I'm...um...gonna go back...to...uh bed...

SS thoughts: Oh Celestial no! Anyone but her! Genie magic is incredibly powerful, and now the Sirens have her under their control!

RD: *wakes up and stretches* It's still nighttime? And where are Sunset and Shantae?

SS: *Comes in and closes the door slowly, then turns on the light* Girls we have a problem!

All of the girls that were asleep wake up.

AJ: What's the matter sugar cube?

SS: It's about Shantae. She heard a Siren sing to her. The Sirens are back, and they have our half-genie friend under their control...

Pinkie: Meaning that they can make wishes! Maybe they'll wish for chocolate milk rain and cotton candy clouds! *licks lips* mmmm

SS: We have to find some way to break the spell on Shantae.

Fluttershy: But how?

SS: I think I have an idea. It's a long shot, but it just might work.

Rarity: You woke me from my beauty sleep! This better be a good idea.

SS: We could do what Twilight did! Play a musical counterspell to counteract the spell on Shantae.

AJ: Shhhh! Other people are still sleepin'. And as much as that sounds like a good idea, no one here knows how ta even write one.

SS: Maybe we don't need to.

RD: What are you getting at Sunset?

SS: We could use one of the songs Shantae wrote herself.

AJ: Like her Dance Through the Danger one?

SS: Yes! We just have to memorize it, then play it in front of her!

RD: I'm up for a little Arabian Rock! But for now, we better get to sleep.

SS: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Shantae: I'm back from the kitchen Suns-Oh, they're all asleep. *gets into her bed on the floor and falls asleep*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Siren's Plot

The Sirens are at Adagio's place after Aria sang something for Shantae.

Aria: Adagio, I have some good news.

Adagio: What would that be?

Aria: I decided to test my powers out on someone.

Adagio: How far did you go?

Aria: Not full power, but I sang to that Shantae girl. Surprisingly, she had no resistance. She's under our control.

Sonata: So that genie girl will do as we say?

Adagio: That should be how it works. We'll make it so that she doesn't even sing during the battle. That way the Rainbooms will be sure to lose, and we'll gain control once again.

Sonata: So what happens next?

Adagio: Girls, with our powers almost fully restored. I say we get this battle started a bit early.

Aria: So we're gonna convince all principals between the schools to start the battle early?

Adagio: Exactly. Set it for this Friday.

Sonata: *yawns* I'm tired.

Adagio: All of us probably are. Chorus class was a pain today. Apparently our powers can't stop the scolding of a mad teacher.

Aria: We should all get to sleep. Monday we'll start to convince the principals to move the date.

Transition to tomorrow.

CPHS Principal over PA: Students! Me and Principal Celestia of CHS have both agreed to move the Dance Sing Battle to this Friday.

Adagio: What?! How?!

Aria: I didn't do anything to convince them. *looks at Sonata*

Sonata: Don't look at me! I came to class them slept through class.

Aria: Maybe votes got in early.

Adagio: Most likely. They're just trying to make this easier for us, aren't they?

Teacher: Argh! Dazzling! Shut yer traps before I make ya hit detention!

Adagio: Yes Miss Boots.

Boots: I want to talk to you three after class.

Sonata: Today's Monday, right?

Aria: Of course. We talked about Shantae last night, remember?

Sonata: Oh yeah.

Boots: *takes notice of the name Shantae as the bell rings* Alright students, do a report on anything involving the ocean. And try to stay on topic!

After all the students leave.

Adagio: So you wanted to see us Miss Boots?

Boots: What this about a girl named Shantae your friends mentioned?

Adagio: What? Don't mind them, they're just idiots.

Boots: *throws off teacher uniform to reveal pirate garb* Ya lubbers need ta quit the innocent act before I pummel ya like mackerel!

Sonata: Who's she?

Boots: I am Risky Boots! Queen of the Seven Seas.

Aria: So you're the Risky Boots Shantae told me about.

Risky: In the flesh. Tell me where Shantae is! I have a score to settle with her.

Aria: Are you like her sister or something?

Risky: What?! Why would I be related to that good for nothing brat?!

Sonata: Sibling rivalry?

Risky: Shut it! Now, I've heard that you three harbor some kind of magic.

Adagio: How are you not under our spell?

Risky: I've encountered Sirens on the seas before! I know how ta avoid their influence!

Aria: *has a shocked look on her face* How do you know what we are?

Risky: A pirate knows when a devil of the seas is around, no matter what dimension they're from. I've overheard ya talkin' about another place I've never heard of. And it doesn't sound like it would be native to this world.

Adagio: Devil?! Just who do you think you are calling us devils?! And what do you want anyways?

Risky: Simple, you help me find Shantae, and I help you take over this world.

Adagio: The offer is tempting, but we prefer to work undercover.

Risky: Fine then. Don't expect me to hesitate to attack you. Just stay out of me way.

Adagio: Why would you need our help anyways? You're technically a teacher here. She'll be at the battle this Friday.

Risky: With a large crowd to watch me take over! It's perfect!

Adagio: Not to mention we have this entire school under our control, well except you.

Risky: *pulls out scimitar and puts the tip to Adagio's nose* Stay out of me way. Or I'll cut you up like calamari!

Adagio: Girls!

Aria: *grabs Risky's arm that's holding the sword, some of the sword slices off a bit of Adagio's hair* Got her! Sonata, your turn.

Sonata: *grabs a chair and hits her over the head with it as Risky falls unconscious.

Adagio: I forget that when you do get serious, you can be mean Sonata.

Sonata: Don't forget evil!

Adagio: We better leave her here. Someone outta find her. Girls, this Friday begins our quest for world domination.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: The Battle Begins!

Everyone is outside at the stadium of CHS as the first singers come up.

Shantae: Girls, I can't thank you enough for freeing me of that spell.

RD: Anything for you Shantae. We'd never leave a fellow friend hangin'

AJ: Now, let's get started!

The lights turn on and point at the Rainbooms. As per the rules the hand must state who is singing and dancing.

Shantae: *goes up to the mic* I will be doing the majority of the dancing and some singing, while my friend Sunset Shimmer here will do the vocals for Dancing Through the Danger! Let's get started everyone!

The band begins playing some music to introduce the song.

[Sunset]

They say we live in the darkness

They say there's trouble ahead

Every day there's sorrow: today, tomorrow

But I am dancing instead

'Cause I can dance through the danger

The magic flows through my soul

All around, it's seeming in the dream I'm dreaming

A better day can't be far away

[Shantae]

So I will dance through the danger

And fly away to the stars

Take my lead and I'll start it to the beat of my heart

I'll never give up in my fight 'til the future is bright

Shantae begins belly dancing, having her belly dancer outfit on, as a guitar solo plays.

Adagio: Now girls! Mess with her mind!

All three of the Sirens begin singing a bit, but nothing happens.

Adagio: What?! What's going on?! Why isn't it working?!

Aria: They must've played a counterspell! We have no control over Shantae anymore!

Sonata: This is very bad!

Adagio: We'll just have to make do with Die In a Fire then.

The crowd begins cheering.

Crowd: SHANTAE! SHANTAE! SUNSET! SUNSET!

So we will dance through the danger

Together we'll never fail

We will forge a path to our destiny

I ask you to dance with me, so the world can see

[Sunset Shantae]

That we can dance through the danger

Together we will set sail

For a time and space with a faster pace

Seeing the world as a happier place

Yes, we can dance through the danger

And fly away to the stars

Come along, don't miss this

'Cause I know that this is our time

So we will dance through the danger

Together we will set sail

For a time and space with a faster pace

Seeing the world as a happier place

The crowd goes crazy over Shantae and the Rainbooms as they leave the stadium and another band enters with three familiar looking girls.

Adagio: The singing and dancing will be done by me, Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk to me right, and Aria Blaze to my left. The Shadow Bolts will be doing the music.

[Adagio]

I really hate you

Stop getting in my way

I've lost my patience

When are you gonna decay?

I want to throw you out

Just like my broken TV

If you'll come back once more

It shall be painful you'll see!

[Dazzlings]

I hope you die in a fire!

Adagio beings doing the same dance moves that she did during her battle against Twilight.

[Aria]

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!

Hope you'll be taken apart

Hope this is what you desire!

It's almost over

Why can't you just let it fly?

Don't be afraid

It's not the first time you'll die

Adagio beings doing the same dance moves that she did during her while she was singing "Let's Have a Battle of the the Bands" at CHS.

[Sonata]

Your mechanical parts click

Sounds like when I broke your bones

Once I get my second chance

I won't leave you alone!

Sonata beings doing the same dance moves that she did during her while she was singing "Let's Have a Battle of the the Bands" at CHS.

[Dazzlings]

Oh yeah!

I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!

Hope you'll be taken apart

I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!

Hope you'll be taken apart

Hope this is what you desire!

[Dazzlings]

I hope you die in a fire!

All of CPHS, and even some of CHS began cheering, though not natural cheering.

Adagio: See there Rainbooms? Our magic was strong enough to take back some of your school! *releases her Siren form from her crystal*

Aria: You won't beat us this time! You don't have that alicorn princess with you! *releases her Siren form from her crystal*

Sonata: And soon you'll be under our spell too! *releases her Siren form from her crystal*

All three laugh manically as more and more students fall under the Siren's spell.

Shantae: What are those things?!

SS: That's what the Sirens truly look like. And me and girls can't focus on a song long enough to fight them. Shantae, looks like it's all up to you.

Shantae: I won't let you down.

Adagio: What's the little Egyptian half-genie gonna do? Dance us to death?

Shantae: *begins belly dancing and turns into a harpy* Something like that!

AJ: The students are mind controlled so much they don't even realize what's going on!

Shantae: *flies towards Adagio, but is knocked back by Aria* No! I am the Guardian Genie of Scuttle Town, of Sequin Land, and of the world! I will not fall to the likes of you!

Sonata: Bring it on then sister! *sends shock waves from her mouth at Shantae*

Fluttershy: Shantae! She's hurt!

SS: Let Shantae handle this herself. We can't do much right now.

Shantae: *flies up towards Aria, then picks her up by her shirt with one of her claws. Her Siren form dissipates* Can't keep that form without your concentration can you?

Aria: Put me down you brat!

Shantae: I trusted you Aria, but I was wrong to trust a Siren! *grabs Aria's crystal with her other claw and crushes it*

Aria: No!

Shantae: I hope you have a swim suit under those clothes! Cause you're going for a small swim! *descends down near the lake near CHS and tosses her into it*

Aria: Whoooaaaaa!!! *falls in, then comes out gasping for air*

Sonata: Aria! Adagio, this is bad. She took out one of us single-handedly.

Adagio: Keep going! Your Siren form is beginning to dissipate!

Sonata: *her Siren form dissipates and Shantae picks her up and does the same thing she did with Aria*

Shantae: You're next! *she descends down onto the ground and turns back to her half-genie half human form.* And you don't deserve to be beaten by one of my transformations. You'll get a good old hair whoopin'! *tries to grab Adagio with her hair but fails*

Adagio: Did you honestly think it would be that easy to beat me? Those two are like guppies compared to me. *her siren form blasts sound waves and Shantae as she is thrown back*

Shantae: Whoa! *hits a wall as she is thrown back* Agh! You're a lot tougher than the other two.

Adagio: Those other two are just useless Sirens I found over 1000 years ago. I have nothing to lose from having them gone.

Shantae: You have no sense of morality Adagio Dazzle! You will pay dearly for that! *begins belly dancing with her arms put out and her hands up*

Adagio: I don't think so! *Siren form rushes to attack but misses* What the?! Where did she go?!

Shantae: *taps Adagio's shoulder*

Adagio: What the?! Where did the monkey come from?

Shantae: *transforms back as Adagio collapses under her* I'm only 100 pounds! Are you Sirens not that strong physically? *wraps her with her hair and picks her up*

Rarity: Her hair! It's like a whip!

SS: Girls! Hold hands now! She's gonna throw Adagio towards us!

RD: Why would she do that?!

Shantae: Just listen Sunset! I don't know much longer I can hold Adagio!

All the girls, except Shantae hold hands and a color of the rainbow shoots out from above them. Shantae then throws Adagio into the rainbow.

SS: In violation of the Dimensional Defense Policy, you three Sirens are sentenced to a life in Tartarus!

Dazzlings: NOOOOOOO!!!!

The rainbow also went for Aria and Sonata and it disappeared. Leaving no Sirens behind.

Fluttershy: Did we win?

Shantae: That...we...did...*begins to collapse*

SS: *dashes for Shantae and grabs her*

Shantae: I think I need some sleep.

SS: *giggles some* We've all had a long day. Come on girls, let's go home.

END CHAPTER 13 AND END OF STORY!

Credits Song: Shine Like Rainbows

[Applejack]

Once upon a time

You came into my world and made the stars align

[Rarity]

Now I can see the signs

You pick me up when I get down so I can shine

[The Rainbooms]

Shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

[Rainbow Dash]

Friends, you are in my life

And you can count on me to be there by your side

[Sunset Shimmer and Shantae]

And when the music comes alive

You sing us songs to lift us up so we can shine

[The Rainbooms]

And the sound that we hear in our hearts

Makes a crescendo

And the light that ignites in the dark

It makes us all glow

And shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

Together we stand

As the rain begins to fall

And holdin' our heads up high

As the sun shines through it all

[The cast]

And the sound that we hear in our hearts

Makes a crescendo

And the light that ignites in the dark

It makes us all glow

And shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

Shine like rainbows

We shine like rainbows

[The Rainbooms]

We shine like rainbows

I do not own anything, except the lyrics to Aegis of Anubis.

The purpose of the fanfic was just for fun and entertainment and to help people read about their favorite cartoon show. I had A LOT of fun writing this fanfiction. Sorry if this fanfic had a lot of short chapters. Oh but what's this? An epilogue!

Epilogue

Shantae: *leaves the school with Dino next to her*

The statue begins to glow, or more specifically the base face facing the school doors. Afterwards a girl with purple hair and a dog come out.

Girl: Hello? I'm back!

Shantae: Who are you?

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
